


나를 잊지 말아요 (Don't Forget Me)

by illusionary_dreams



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusionary_dreams/pseuds/illusionary_dreams
Summary: This is a work from years before. I hope you like it XD-------Also on: Wattpad(https://www.wattpad.com/user/blackfantasies_) ; Asianfanfics (http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1436129)





	

  **\----Sehun’s POV----**

“For three years, I’ve been waiting for you to appear. Where are you? Or are you simply my imagination.” I murmured, looking outside the frosted glass of the café. In my hands I hold his favourite drink, hot chocolate topped with lots of marshmallows and chocolate cream that I have grown to like as the days went by. I sighed. In my mind’s eye, I remembered one of the days where Luhan existed, more like in my memory.

 

_**< Sehun's memory>** _

“Luhan!” I called. Luhan turned around, smiling and his honey-milk scent drifted into my nostrils. His brown hair was tousled; his shirt almost threatened to show the delicious milky body beneath but what was breathtaking was his doe-like eyes that twinkled when he smiled. The girls who stood looking were captured by how breathtaking he looked and looked at him, with slacked jaws and eyes slightly clouding over in lust. Jealousy overwhelmed her and she cooked up a plan to throw them off her Luhan.

“Luhan!” Sehun purposely said loudly, “Let’s go on a date.” The girls who was at the corridor quickly turned their heads and looked at Luhan, silently begging him not to agree. Luhan just smiled and shook his head. Touching me with his soft hand and leaning closer to my ear, he said, “You know they’ll slaughter me if they found out, meaning they’ll chop me into pieces.” Sehun pouted in reply but Luhan pretended not to notice and walked away. Little did she know, even though his face didn’t portray anything, his eyes were filled with sorrow.

I really wish to, but I can’t. I’m not human, but a faerie prince with a motive.

_**< Sehun's memory ends>** _

 

_***Flashback*** _

Luhan was a being from another world, sent here as an experiment. Their world was close to destruction from depleting magic therefore he was sent to Earth to check the possibility of living in harmony here with humans. In their world, magic was everywhere, used to light up places and produce electricity, much like how humans depend on fossil fuel to provide them with electricity to fuel their daily needs. When he first stepped into school, he was disgusted.

In his world, girls don’t tend to stare at him for so long and follow him wherever he goes. In Earth, it seems like this “rule” doesn’t apply here. Therefore he tried escaping but no matter how hard he tried, it wasn’t possible. Until a slender hand sneaked in through the huge crowd and tried to pull him away. He was surprised and didn’t budge, not trusting the hand’s owner. “If you want to be molested or be buried alive by this fangirls, then let go of my hand. If not, hold my hand and run!” she said, yelling the last words. Deciding quickly, he ran. As he ran with the mysterious person, his heart was beating abnormally fast. What’s wrong with me?

When they finally stopped, they were at the office where Luhan supposed to report at. The person let go of their intertwined hands. “Thank-” he wanted to express his thanks, but the person had ran off. I haven’t yet thanked you for helping me, saviour. I’m really curious as to why you are willing to help me escape them. He walked into the office and was given his lesson timetable, his locker number and password written in a piece of paper and his uniform. “Please wait a moment, Luhan sshi. Someone will be here shortly to give you a tour around this school.” The lady at the reception counter said after a few moments of tapping the keyboard. Shortly, a guy came in. He looked around and saw Luhan sitting there, looking at the papers as if he doesn’t know what to do with it. “Hi, I’m Do Kyungsoo. Nice to meet you.” Kyungsoo extended his hand in a handshake.

Luhan just looked at him in confusion. “You’re the tour guide the lady was talking about?” he said slowly. Kyungsoo nodded. “You seem to not be a local.” Luhan laughed nervously. I’m doomed. My identity is going to be blasted on just the first day I went to school here. Oh goody. “Yea-yeah, I’m not a local. I’m Chinese.” he stammered. “Ah, I see. Your Korean’s really awesome though. It's surprising to know that you’re Chinese.” Kyungsoo laughed heartily. He then turned and gestured Luhan to follow. 

Phew. I thought I’m going to be dead. I speak well because of my gift of tongues, dummy. He meekly followed Kyungsoo around the school and spent the rest of school meeting teachers, running from “fangirls”; as learnt from Kyungsoo and making friends with EXO, which have 10 members including Kyungsoo.

After lunch, Kyungsoo excused himself as he had to attend some important lessons and left Luhan to wander by himself. Finally. Time for myself. I’m already starting to wonder whether Kyungsoo could give me some time alone. Remembering the scary fangirls that swarmed him in the morning, he got around by walking in more isolated corridors. He was passing by the corridor in the music block when he heard some music. Curious, he inched closer to the room where the music was coming from. Seems like someone is singing… I wonder who it is. Tiptoeing, he looked through the small hole in the door. The person’s back was facing him.

Wanting to know more about the person, he opened the door slowly, hoping it won’t creak and slipped inside. Finding a hiding place behind the piano, he peeped out. It was a girl, with long; black straight hair. As she was facing the mirror in the music room, Luhan could see how she looked like, but with her eyes closed. On her oval face was a dainty mouth, a petite nose, a sharp chin and rosy cheeks with large puppy like eyes. She had a lithe figure and was tall. She was wearing a loose white shirt that revealed her bony shoulders, matched with loose black pants. She was singing a song, her hand on her diaphragm and seemed to put her whole soul and energy into the song.

 

_조심스레 한숨이_

_A sigh weighs me down carefully_

_날 짓눌러왔어 잠들지 못하게_

_And won’t let me sleep, yeah_

_비어버린 내 가슴은_

_I tell my empty heart_

_바보 같다 말해_

_that it’s a fool_

_“왜 아프면서 울지도 못해”_

_“Why can’t I cry even though I’m in pain?”_

_나를 사랑했던 기억_

_The memories of loving me_

_조금은 힘들어도_

_may be a bit difficult_

_하나 둘 흘려 보내는_

_But I break down as I see you_

_네 모습에 무너져가_

_letting them go one by one_

_난 떠나지 못해_

_I can’t leave_

_나보다도 소중했던 널_

_You are more precious than I am_

_다시 돌아와 tonight_

_Come back again tonight_

_못해 너무 아름답던 날들이,_

_I can’t, the days that were so beautiful_

_서로 미워했던 시간도_

_Even the times we hated each other_

_너무 그리워 잊을 수 없어_

_I miss them so much, I can’t forget them_

_다시 돌아와_

_Come back again, yeah_

 

So beautiful. I’m speechless beyond words. Is she an angel?While he sat there gaping, he didn’t notice that the girl had seen him through the mirror. The girl looked at the reflection of him, feeling a jolt of familiarity. Ah, the fangirl-swarmed boy this morning. He seems like a transfer student. Pretending not to know anything, she continued practicing with another song.

 

_우린 지금 정말로 헤어진 걸까_

_Are we really breaking up now?_

_아님 약속한대로 잠시 멀어진 걸까_

_Or is it just a short break, like we promised_

_나는 이 정도면 충분히 된 것 같은데_

_It seems like this is as much as I can take_

_왜 아무런 소식이 없는 걸까_

_Why haven’t I heard from you?_

_너를 사랑해 끝도 없는 기다림이라도 괜찮아_

_I love you, it’s alright even if I have to wait forever_

_니가 나를 다시 찾을 때면 언제나 너를 향해 웃어 줄 수 있는데_

_I’ll be smiling when you come back to me again_

_아직도 받아드릴 수 없는 걸까_

_I still can’t accept the fact_

 

And like that, 2 hours passed quickly, with Luhan sitting behind the piano, enjoying all the songs the girl sang. As the girl was about to go and meet this mysterious boy, Kyungsoo came in. “Se- Luhan!?” he softy yelped. Luhan saw him and quickly gestured him to zip his mouth. “She doesn’t know I’m here.” He whispered to Kyungsoo.

“I know her,” he whispered. Standing up, he walked up to the girl. “Who- Ah, Kyungsoo oppa.” She said. “Hey Hunnie.” He grinned. Leaning close to his ear, she whispered, “Is your friend still there? He’s been here since 2 hours ago and he seems to not know that I already know he's in here.” Kyungsoo looked at her, bewildered.

“Luhan!” he called. He shot out of his hiding place. “Yah! Didn’t I tell you not to scream my name out loud? She-” he got cut off by Kyungsoo who said, “She knows, dummy. You’re bad at hiding.” Realizing the situation, he smiled awkwardly. “I didn’t mean to intrude. It’s because your voice is so angelic that I came in to listen.” He apologized. Kyungsoo clapped his hands. “It seems like I don’t have to introduce you two to each other anymore.”

Sehun turned around and smiled. “I know your name. Your name is spreading like wild fire through the fangirls. The new hot item, they referred you as. I also heard news about your fan club being established and guys getting jealous because of it.” Luhan looked at her, open-mouthed in shock. Whoa, she knows everything. A genius. Walking over to him, she closed his mouth for him and chuckled. “Don’t be too surprised. I’m not the typical girls who are airheads.” was the last words thrown at him before she walked out of the room.

Kyungsoo saw it and shook his head. “Surprised? Well, don’t be. You can’t fight her without winning, but only except when she’s off guard.” Slinging his hand over Luhan’s shoulder, he said, “Now. Shall we get food for dinner? I’m famished after listening to Prof. Sora drone on and on about the upcoming tests.” And off they went to the restaurant where Kyungsoo's friends were waiting. When they reached, Luhan was surprised. “I thought it’s only me and you eating?” he questioned. “You didn’t bother to ask whether there is anyone else. Besides, Junmyeon hyung is treating us today, so why not?” Kyungsoo replied.

Humans here are weird. I guess I have to learn to start asking more often. “Hey, dummy!” a voice called. He snapped out of his thoughts and saw “Hunnie”, as called by Kyungsoo beckoning to him to join them. He obliged and join them, sitting down opposite her. Unknowingly, his heart started beating faster and his cheeks heated up. Why am I being like that? Am I having a fever?

“Hey. Luhan!” a voice suddenly screamed in his ear. He jerked away, rubbing his ear. “Yah why are you- Oh.” He stopped mid-sentence to see Sehun looking at him in concern. He fought back the urge to look away. “Are you okay?” He nodded, not trusting his voice. 

“By the way, I’m Oh Sehun. I forgot to introduce myself earlier today.” And she went back to eating and chatting with the rest of the gang. Then, someone beside him slipped him a note. He read it. _“Do you like Sehun? You’re blushing madly just now. -Minseok”_

“Hyung, it's just the heat that is a bit unbearable.” He directly replied. In return, Minseok only smiled mysteriously before turning back to eat. Seriously, I can just assume all of them are so weird. It’s just pure nonsense! Why am I sent here? I am a prince for goodness sake! I’m so going to get my revenge once I get back. He shook his head and started eating his fill. When he looked up again, the table was empty except Sehun who was sleeping in the seat opposite him. He scratched his head. Eh? Where did they go? Now I’m stuck with this angelic genius. I can’t stand it!

Little did he know, the guys cooked up this plan to see whether Luhan is honest as he seems to be. They were hiding behind a pillar, trying to trace the progress of their plan. Beforehand Sehun was challenged to drink 3 cups of soju that made her end up being drunk, sleeping.

Luhan frowned. What am I going to do with this angelic genius over there? The guys are gone and I’m the only one left here. Wait. There’s a note. It only contained Sehun’s house address. Luhan sighed. I guess I have to send her home.He stood up and carried Sehun up, bridal style. He then walked out of the restaurant. The guys came out of their hiding places. “I’ll pay for this,” Suho said, taking out his credit card.

“Go look after those kids. I can’t afford to put them in danger.” He added. Chen nodded and ran after them, the rest trailing behind. “This is getting so exciting! If we succeed, can you buy me a Gucci handbag in celebration?” Zitao asked, clinging on to Yifan like a koala bear. “I’ll give you blacker panda eyes instead if you ask again.” Yifan replied, making Zitao pout in annoyance. Walking on in silence, they made sure to maintain a distance to avoid Luhan from knowing what was actually happening.

As he carried Sehun out and walked, he realized he didn’t know the ways around Seoul. Setting Sehun down carefully, he took out his smartphone and typed out the address. Whoa. It’s near the restaurant. Seems like I have to walk the opposite way I came from. He then piggy backed Sehun, walking slowly down the road.

Sehun. Oh Sehun. A girl. I like her. I like her!?! Urghhh. Stop thinking about it. Just get the important things done first. He shook his head and continued walking, eventually reaching Sehun’s house. Setting Sehun down on the doorstep of her house, he set her down and rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal Sehun’s mother. “What do you- Oh you brought Sehun back? Thank you so much! This girl only knows to get drunk and not to care about the consequences of doing so. I’m sorry for the trouble.” Luhan shook his head. “It’s okay, Ahjumma. She’s isn’t that heavy so it’s okay. I have to go back home now. Goodbye and good night, Ahjumma.” He bowed and went off.

The guys came out of their hiding places, grinning. “He’s sure a good one.” Kai grinned while the others murmured agreement. “It seems like we can hand our Hunnie over to him without fearing for her safety. Thanks for telling us about Luhan hyung liking Hunnie, Minseok hyung.” He yawned. “I need to go now. Bye!” and with that, he was gone. The guys then separated ways to go home.

Luhan went back to his home and lay on his bed, thinking. This world is confusing but the environment is good. I guess we can all move over, cast a spell and settle down. He sat up, entertaining the idea seriously. He then pushed it to the back of his mind. I can’t just make a decision based on today. I still have to observe. It's too early to come to a conclusion.

The next few months became somewhat of a repeated routine to Luhan. Wake up, brush up, go to school, hang out with EXO and Sehun, go home, shower and sleep. To Luhan, though there was something exciting every day, was a blur. During this time, Sehun started to grow fond of Luhan. Though he was getting forgetful or just spacing out, she loved every moment of it. How his face would twist into an expression that Sehun found so cute, his every actions make her want to giggle and fawn over like a fangirl and his every smile would tug at her heart. But being the sensible and composed girl she is, she never showed it in front of EXO and Luhan. She would always maintain her poker face and melt inside.

Every night, she would write down her feelings into the diary and smile happily before going to sleep. Every day, was a reminder to her that she loved and longed for him. But she couldn’t act as she didn’t know how Luhan felt towards her and she feared rejection. All her actions, did not fail to slip past her friends' eyes. When she couldn’t get Luhan to respond, she would sulk silently. Every time she did that, they would sigh and think, “A dummy is what Luhan is. Why does he fail to notice!?” That was because they didn’t know that Luhan was always spacing out and never listening, pretending to nod only to indicate he was “listening very attentively”.

Fed up with this, they couldn’t take this anymore and decided to interfere. One day, Kyungsoo pulled Luhan aside after school to have a talk with him. The rest was tasked with the job of distracting Sehun so she couldn’t interrupt them. “Luhan.” Kyungsoo said the moment they sat down. “What are you doing for the past few months? A lot of things happened and I bet you don’t even know anything, much less remembering.” When Luhan looked at him with a confused expression, Kyungsoo sighed.

It’s much worse than we guys had thought. Wow, I didn’t know he was so blur. Much less notice the change in Sehun’s attitude towards him. “What are you doing these past few months?” He decided to take the patient route. “I have been in a routine for these few months. Wake up, brush up, go to school, hang out with EXO and Sehun, go home, shower and sleep.” Luhan replied. “So basically, you’re in a trance like routine these few months?” 

Kyungsoo mentally smacked his head in frustration when Luhan nodded. No wonder he didn’t notice anything. No, scratch that. He noticed nothing. “Now I shall have the honor of updating you?” he paused when Luhan blurted something that made him clap in delight like a child who got his favourite lollipop, “Is it me or everyone feels that Sehun’s attitude suddenly changed? The genius character I knew dissipated when she talks to me. I’m kind of surprised and happy that I got noticed by that angelic genius.”

Oh gosh. I thought it’s something good. But nope, it’s not. Luhan’s impression of Sehun was far worser than I thought. That girl is going to be doing “Mission Impossible” if she wants him. “No, she’s normally in that ‘genius character’ when she meets new people, more specifically, male strangers.” He explained, trying to fix the situation. “I’m curious about one thing. How do you manage to be in a trance yet seem like you’re still here?” Kyungsoo asked a while after realization dawned on Luhan’s face.

“Because I’m a faerie- No, an awesome person.” He said, almost blurting out his identity. kyungsoo only nodded in response, having not heard his slip of tongue. Phew, my secret’s almost came out. I shouldn’t let them know anything. “Oh and, do you feel anything towards Sehun?” Kyungsoo asked, making Luhan choke on his saliva and sputter, “What!?” so loudly, making everyone in the café swivel their heads to see where the noise came from.

Kyungsoo ducked his head in embarrassment. After a while, Luhan cleared his throat and stood up, apologizing for the sudden commotion. “Why do you ask?” he whispered urgently, anxious to get Kyungsoo off this topic. “Erm. I’m just curious. Since Sehun…” he trailed off, not wanting to say more. “No.” he lied. I promised myself to be focused on the mission, not talk about love. Kyungsoo looked like he got slapped in the face. 

Luhan knew why the moment Kyungsoo showed this expression. Sehun likes me and I should push her away before it’s too late. But I didn’t.  He stood up. “Let’s pay and go.” Kyungsoo stood up to follow him, still in a trance. Sighing inwardly, he pretended not to notice anything. By the time he went out of the cafe, Kyungsoo was gone. All the better. I bet this can keep Sehun at bay.

\----

“Guess what?” Kyungsoo said miserably. “He doesn’t even like her. I asked him, and he denied without any hesitation.” The guys looked at him incredulously. “Great. Now Sehun’s going to be heartbroken. I feel like punching him.” Junmyeon said, putting his hands to his face.

“It’s not his fault anyway. He doesn’t even know till I sort of hinted him.” Kyungsoo said. “So what do we do now? Our princess can’t seem to forget him.” Jongin said. “I hope he disappears so Sehun can forget him. I don’t even want to see Sehun getting hurt when she confesses to him.” Yixing growled. Little did Yixing know, Luhan was planning to go back home since he got urgently summoned. Locking the door of his house, he went to the backyard and stood under the moonlight. In a flash, he was gone.

The next day, Sehun didn’t see Luhan in school. “Weird. Why isn’t he in school?” Sehun muttered. She asked around during break but to no avail as no one knew why Luhan was missing. As she wandered to the office, an idea came. Maybe the office knows why. Stepping inside, she asked the lady about Luhan. To her dismay, she said, “What Luhan? Our school didn’t have any transfer students this year.” It’s not true. Luhan was here these few months! But when she asked the guys, they gave her confused looks and replied the same answer as what the office lady said. So it was all a dream? 

She refused to accept that Luhan wasn’t here before. I must find clues to show them otherwise. Therefore every day after school, she went around to the places which they frequented during that few months and asked whether they have seen Luhan. No one claimed to have seen him. There wasn’t still any clue that Luhan existed.

Exhausted and disappointed, she lay on her bed. So it’s all my wishful thinking. He wasn’t even here. All these few months was just a too-good-to-be-true dream. She closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep. As she slept, tears found a way out of her eyes and streaked silently down.

_It was only a dream._

_***Flashback Ends*** _

 

 

**\----Sehun’s POV----**

As I looked out once more, I saw a figure walking past outside. He was lithe and tall, with his tousled brown hair and his shirt almost threatened to show the delicious milky body beneath. I felt a jolt of familiarity go through me. Luhan?

On impulse, I ran out and chased after the guy. “Wait!” I called out. But somehow, he didn’t seem to hear her and continued walking. Not wanting to lose him, I pushed herself to run faster. When I couldn’t go on and stopped, panting hard, the guy was nowhere in sight. Catching my breath, I looked around, trying to locate him if he’s in the vicinity. After walking around the area for 10 minutes, I gave up. It isn’t him. He would come and find me if he knows.

 

 

**\----Guy’s POV----**

I carefully looked out from my hiding place, in a deserted alley. “Whoa. That was one heck of a persistent girl.” I mumbled under my breath. But wait. Why does her voice sound so familiar? Don’t tell me, Sehun!?

No, it isn’t true. It’s just a persistent girl who called out to another person.  But the nagging thought of the girl’s identity seemed to never leave my mind. Telling myself to forget the girl, I came out and walked on to my destination. After walking for a long time, I reached. Walking inside, I said to the receptionist, “I have an appointment with President Lee. Can I go up now?” She nodded and showed me the way to his office. Upon reaching, I bowed to the receptionist in thanks and raised my hands, hovering there. Get a grip of yourself, Luhan. You agreed to him that you’ll meet him. You can’t go back on your word and run away like a coward. Readying himself, he rapped the door.

“Come in,” a deep gravelly voice answered. Taking a deep breath and opening the door, I walked in. I bowed. “Good morning President Lee. I’m Luhan, nice to meet you.” He gestured for me to sit. I took the opportunity to gather my thoughts while he rummaged through a stack of papers in the drawer. “So, Luhan, I take it you have considered my request?” I nodded. Putting a file in front of me, he added, “Now you have to sign these papers and you are ready. After signing, please get ready to move out of your current home and to this place.” He gestured to a piece of paper on the table. “If you get lost, you can call the company for assistance.” Taking the pen, I signed the papers as swiftly as I could. This is it. No backing down now.

 

 

**\----Sehun’s POV----**

Feeling depressed, I hailed a cab and gave him the address of my destination. After 15 minutes, I arrived. Walking slowly up the slope, I recalled every precious memory I could of him. His faraway gaze when he is daydreaming. How he concentrates in class, listening attentively. When he pouts cutely because the guys didn’t want to side with when bickering. How he can pester someone till they give in to his demands. How he runs and never messes up his hair. How happy he looked when he got to play soccer for a few hours non-stop. How he eats food when he was super hungry.

Why can’t I just forget you and move on? You’re only just my imagination.

 

 

**\----Luhan’s POV----**

As I went home, I was in a daze. Is this what I wanted? Convincing myself that I desired, no, yearned for it, I went into my room to pack my current life up into the two suitcases I had in my possession. Calling for a cab using my phone, I half-dragged, half-carried my suitcases outside to wait. Soon, I was on the cab, being driven to the address stated on the piece of paper. Reaching the destination, I paid for the cab fare and got out with my suitcases. I gaped at the tall building in front of me. Wow. I wonder what’s waiting for me. 

Going into the lobby, I waited for the lift. As I waited for the lift, which was taking a painfully slow time getting down, a guy entered the lobby. He was too, lugging a huge suitcase along. He stopped beside me and heaved. “Damn. This is too heavy. Why did I bring almost my entire belongings along?” he muttered to himself. Of course I heard him, thanks to my fairy abilities. 

A “ding” was heard and I quickly took my suitcases up and went in. The guy followed me. “Which floor?” I asked politely. “12th floor. Thank you.” He answered back. Eh? Is he one of the guys that President Lee was talking about? I remember him telling me about more than one person staying in the dorm. Shrugging, he just pressed and waited the lift to bring them up. When it reached, the guys made a beeline for the same apartment he was supposed to go to. 

Bingo! I knew I’m correct. Grinning, he set his suitcases down and rang the bell. The door opened and a middle-aged guy answered. “You are Luhan and Yi Fan, I presume?” He and I nodded in unison. After confirming we are really us, he let us in and showed us to a room. “You’ll be sharing a room with him. Be nice to each other!” he instructed and left.

We sat down on the floor, just staring at each other. Gosh, it’s awkward. Maybe I should start the conversation. “Hi.” “Hey” We both said at the same time. Yi Fan gestured for me to go first. “So, you want to choose your bed and stuff?” I questioned. “I would like the one near the bathroom.” He answered curtly. “Do you have anything that I should take careful note of? Feel free to say.” I continued. “Just don’t bother me so much and I’m fine.” He said in a cool tone. O-kay. This is turning out well. I guess? 

I nodded, lapsing into silence. After a few moments, he asked an alarming question. “Are you my hyung?” I shrugged, and nodded after a moment’s hesitation. He stared at me. “Seriously? I thought you are my dongsaeng when I look at you!” he blurted out. I tried to look offended but failed. “You know, you seem familiar. Have I met you before?” he asked once more. “Wait a moment.” I searched through my memories, only to realize with a jolt that I indeed met him before. It was when I was first sent here on a mission in a school. But I cast the erasing spell on everyone who met me the night I vanished. Pretending to be confused, I shook my head. We then lapsed back into silence. Hearing people talking downstairs, I said to him, “Let’s meet the others! I’m sure there’ll be a lot of people in this dorm.” We then went out of our shared room, to see 5 boys.

 

 

**\----Sehun’s POV----**

“Remind me why I am here.” I demanded. Jongin just ruffled my hair and said, “You are coming here because I asked you so.” I just huffed and looked away. I have more things to do than come here to this “dorm” with you. If omma hadn’t forced me along with you I wouldn’t be- “We’re almost there. Then I’ll release you, my wild birdy.” Jongin cooed, making Kyungsoo; Chanyeol; Jongdae and Junmyeon chuckle. Reaching the door of the apartment, Suho pressed the doorbell. 

“You’re Do Kyung Soo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Kim Jun Myeon and Kim Jongdae?” a middle-aged man asked when he answered the door. “Yes! Annyeonghaesaeyo, nice to meet you!” they chorused. “Come in. Welcome to the dorm.” He ushered them in. I was left standing at the door. “You are?” the man’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “I’m with them. I’m their friend.” I said quickly. “Oh. Do come in.” the man said, his eyes twinkling once again. This man’s scary. I suppressed a shudder. I’m glad I wasn’t one of those staying here. It would be hell when this man releases his “wrath”.

I sat down on the couch, looking around. The dorm looks pleasant, with a kitchen and five rooms. I heard the man telling Jongin, Jongdae and Kyungsoo that they’ll be rooming together. I sighed. I pity Kyungsoo so much as he’ll have to keep these childish troublemakers in check or else all hell will break loose. I suddenly pitied those people who were going to live in the dorm with them. I wonder what in the world is they once do on their lives to deserve this. 

“Hey! What’s your name?” a voice suddenly echoed through the dorm. My ears pricked up at this sudden sound. Why doesn’t it sound familiar?  I stood up, trying to locate the owner of the sound. I then heard Jongin replying back, “This is Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Junmyeon, Jongdae and I’m Jongin.” She ran towards the sound. Looking from a distance of 2 feet away, I looked. There were 2 guys, the shorter one talking. Moving closer to see his facial features, I couldn’t help but gasp loudly, giving away my hiding place. It’s really him!

“Sehun? Is that you?” a guy said. Looking more closely, I realized that it was Yifan. “Yifan!” I flung myself at him, squealing like a little kid. Everyone looked confused. I backed a few steps away, cheeks reddening in embarrassment. Yifan cleared his throat. Taking it as my cue, I said, “This is Yifan, my childhood friend. You guys don’t remember him? We are once in the same high school with Baekhyun, Zitao, Minseok and Yixing.” I said, trying to refresh their memories. And also the Luhan you all forgot about, I added in my mind miserably. 

“Leader!” Jongdae suddenly blurted. “Yeap, that’s me.” Yifan answered. They then started squealing in sounds like little school girls, walking away to catch up on old times. They left me and Luhan standing there. When he was about to go, I rushed in front of him and stopped him. He looked shocked and then his face reverted back to being emotionless. “Hey,” I waved to the guy beside me. “What’s your name?” He just smiled. 

“I’m Luhan.” He introduced. No “Hey. Long time no see, Sehun!, I noticed. “And you’re?”

“Sehun.” I said, trying not to stare at him. He’s really that guy in my memories! Composing myself, I said, “You seem familiar to me. Have I possibly met you before?” He looked confused when I asked him.

 

 

**\----Luhan’s POV----**

I knew she was there the moment she was eavesdropping when I heard her footsteps vibrating loudly on the floor, thanks to my super sensitive faerie ears. For mortals, they won’t notice anything. When she gasped loudly, I thought I was doomed. She recognized me? A cold hand of fear gripped me so tightly that I got tensed up. But fortunately, the person isn’t me. I felt relieved and relaxed. Composing myself quickly, I pretended to look around, specifically not at her. Then the others had gone, leaving only me and her. As I started to go back up to avoid her, she stopped me. I must have looked bewildered, I thought as I quickly rearranged my expression to being emotionless. She then moved on to ask my name. Grudgingly, I replied. Why can’t you just let me avoid you?

Playing along, I pretended to not know here. Then she asked me a question that got me lost. I momentarily felt my body freezing up. Should I confess? Or continue lying? If I confess, I’ll have to admit everything, including my identity. I think I rather-My thoughts were abruptly cut off when she shook me, calling out my name. I must have scared her like that, I thought, ducking out her grasp and looked down, trying hard to control my blushing cheeks. Damn. Why do I still like her so much? It has been 3 years. Why can’t you just get over her?

“Luhan? Are you okay?” she asked, concerned. I looked up quickly and nodded my head. Mumbling that I need to rest which was obviously an excuse, I speed-walked up back into my room and lay on the bed, blinking non-stop. Remembering how I got here in the first place, softly smiling at the memory.

I was from another world, living far away from Earth. In Kante, short for Moregranstan, I was faerie royalty, a prince, with my brother Jade as the prince and Clarissa as the princess heir. In my realm, only queens rule alongside a prince consort as we believe that girls have the power to achieve peace. In short, our founding ruler was a female, named Isabel Graythern, a faerie. Ever since then, faeries have been running Kante for trillions of years. That year when I was sixteen; I was entrusted with a top secret mission from my father to portal to Earth to inspect the suitability of living there temporarily.

 

_***Flashback*** _

“Prince, the king summoned you to his private chambers.” My nanny said after the messenger left. Smoothing my crumpled clothes, I stood up and followed my nanny to Father’s private chambers. I rapped on the door upon arriving, my nanny retreating back to my chambers. I opened the door after a moment, closing it softly when I entered. 

“Ah, Luhan.” Father acknowledged me as he looked up briefly from his work. He finished writing on some documents before setting them down and gesturing me to sit on one of the couches. Standing up from his desk, he stretched and came over. Settling down on one of the armchairs, he asked me a question. “Luhan, if I was to ask you to leave us for a few months to another place, would you agree?” Almost automatically, I nodded. “If it’s for my kingdom and our citizens’ future, I will go.” I answered firmly.

“Good.” He stood up once more and went to his drawer, taking out a file. Handing it to me, he gestured for me to study it. I flipped the cover open. ‘Project Earth’ was printed in bold, black letters on the front page. I flipped to the next page. Inside showed details of reports of experiments to several worlds from spies. None reported any suitability to survive in the worlds. But the report of Earth was left empty. I realized with a jolt that those people who would always have secret meetings with Father these recent years was all about moving. But why are we moving? 

Like Father could read my mind, he said, “The magical resources in this world are depleting at a fast rate. To ensure it can keep going for a long time, we have to temporarily move to another world to let our world’s resources rest. Temporarily as in 20 years. So I sent people to all worlds to see which can be suitable for that span of time.”

“I’ll go.” I decided. 

“But-”

I stood up. “I’ll be bringing this back into my room. Please issue a secret verdict to authorize my travelling, no, mission on Earth. I’ll be glad if I can go as soon as possible.” I went out, leaving the door open. There’s no stopping me, Father, because my determination to save our kingdom is stronger than family ties and kinship. I went back to my room and closed the door. “Send for Marc.” I told my nanny. She nodded and rang the bell a few times. While I waited, I perched on top of my bed and rubbed my temples. “Why are you in a hurry, Luhan?” my nanny asked, probably sensing something was up. “I’m travelling. Marc has to help me pack human clothes and a few of my faerie ones.” I briskly said. “I’m setting off tomorrow.”

The rest of the night was spent packing my clothes and settling the cover I was taking in Earth, more specifically to Seoul, Korea. My name will remain the same, but my style needs to change. Mortal clothes made me seem…plain, which seems good for blending in. Ugh. Guess I have to bear with it then. I took the whole night practicing on my gait. It has to be of a normal person’s, not faerie loyalty. From the past reports, I can assume people there like touching a lot. So I mustn’t flinch or break someone’s arm when they touch me. Whoa. It’s surely a lot of work. But for me; my family; the kingdom and the citizens’ future, I have to bear with it.

The next day, at the crack of dawn, I woke up. I had decided not to wait till everyone woke up before leaving.Because I won’t be able to leave if I see my mother and Clare(short for Clarissa). Carrying my knapsack on my back, I rode my favourite horse, Snow to the portal. The sorcerer guarding the portal, Liné greeted me. “Prince.” I disembarked from Snow and walked towards the portal. Liné stopped me. “I’m sorry. The king didn’t issue a royal verdict to let you through, but to stop you and bring you back to the palace.”

I stared at him in bewilderment. “But, this is for the country!’ I protested. Liné just shrugged his shoulders. “Orders are orders.” I was on the brink of a huge melt down of panic. There must be something I can do… Ah! I looked around and saw an fnyië. “Hey, if you want to bring me back to the palace, burn this first!” I challenged. According to my plan, he should strike…now!  I took the chance to slip through the portal. Liné didn’t realize that the fnyië, when burned, will result in paralysis for a few hours of people with three feet of its radius. He could only watch me leave. I’m sorry that I implicated you in this. Forgive me, even if you become a ghost.

I imagine how furious Father will be. Soon, I stumbled out into a deserted area at an unknown place. Where am I? Am I there? Suddenly a voice spoke inside my mind. This is Seoul, Korea. Your house should not be far from here, it said. Who are you? I thought. Your guide while you’re here. My name’s Shyer, Prince, it replied. I then walked out of the place, trying to find my home to drop like a nuclear bomb crash onto the bed and sleep forever, like a pig. After wandering around for half an hour, without any help from the weird guide in my mind, I reached.

Walking up the front steps to the door, I knocked before twisting the doorknob, surprised to find it unlocked. I walked in, taking in the sight of my temporary refuge. I was shocked to find it very neat. They must have done a good job.

Glad to hear that, Prince. I ad orders to make it like that. Nice right? It said proudly. Where can I find you? I must thank you properly.

Consider me as your guardian. I’m always around you, watching you with a pair of flashing purple eyes. Now, please sleep, Prince. Everything’ll be ready by tomorrow. Your room’s down the hallway, on your right. The bathroom is just opposite it. Good night.

The voice faded from my mind and fatigue took over. The sooner I get to sleep, the better. I shuffled into the bathroom, yawning in an un-princely way. No one chided me for it. So, this is how freedom feels like. I love every moment of it. After showering, I came out; my hair’s wet tips tickling my neck, making me feel uncomfortable. Out of habit, I snapped my fingers and instantly, my hair turned dry. I must get rid of that habit or else my cover will be exposed. Slipping into his room, he flopped onto the bed. In moments, he was fast asleep.

The first day of school was so far the worst day I had in my entire life. Girls immediately plastered themselves to me, cooing disgusting words and touching me. I felt violated and uncomfortable but was unable to get out of the swarming female crowd, till someone saved me. Till now, I still don’t know who my saviour was but my instincts told me that she was a girl. She offered her hand to me and put me along, saving me from the crowd and bringing me to the office. But, she ran off before I could see how she looked like and thank her. Therefore, I mentally made a note that if I meet her again, I would thank her. The rest of the day was spent with Kyungsoo, a student and fellow classmate that brought me round the school. When I could finally get away from Kyungsoo for a few hours since he had to attend an important class, I wandered around, careful to only take more deserted corridors to avoid a swarming female crowd like this morning.

I accidentally wandered into a music room when I heard someone singing. Slipping in silently and hiding behind the piano, I peeked out to see a girl singing. She had the most melodious voice I ever heard, minus my mother and Clare. I lost track of time hearing her sing, until Kyungsoo interrupted the moment when he came in. He signaled Kyungsoo not to tell her that he was there eavesdropping. But when he realized he got found out, he sheepishly stood up and walked towards her. Seeing how she looked for the first time, he got taken aback. She was very beautiful, with a goddess-like aura. He felt himself blushing inwardly.

Hey. Hold it in. Don’t fall in love with her. Eventually you’ll only break her heart. I shook my head. “I shall only enjoy this, just for a few moments.” I muttered to myself. To my dismay, a few moments turned into hours. I was shocked when Kyungsoo told me that. That, shall be the first and last time I can ever watch her like this. I thought firmly to myself. From then on, the next few months were torturous to me. I forbade myself to look at her in pure love, instead drifting off into my own world where I imagined myself being home and what I would do. I only went back to reality when she left. I noticed her looking at me in the same way from the 3rd month onwards, but forced myself to stay ignorant.

It was no doubt that Sehun’s look of longing and love never escaped EXO’s eyes. One day, when Kyungsoo pulled me away from the rest to talk, I figured out why before he could open his mouth. Therefore, I decided to act dumb. Pretending that I was alright and never noticed everything; pretending to be shocked when Kyungsootold me that Sehun likes me and lying straight to both myself and him that I don’t like her so I can’t return her feelings. But inside, my heart was aching to tell him that I knew andbignored it and that my feelings for her are mutual.

That night when I went back home, I was elated to know our feelings are mutual and also angry that I should have made her hate me, not like me. I went to the window and looked up into the sky. The moon was slowly turning red. Oh no. I have to go back or Father will harm the people here. It’s best for Sehun and me too. We are not destined to be lovers. Packing up my things, I went out and stood under the moonlight.

_I’m sorry. Forgive me._

That night, I disappeared and erased everyone’s memories of me. But I didn’t know that I forgot to erase Sehun’s memories.

_***Flashback Ends*** _

 

I sat up, brushing non-existent tears off my face. Now’s not the time to mourn over this. You’re now living here. Just forget her. I chided myself. But you can never forget her, a small part of me protested. Thinking of how many girls I have dated, from noonas to dongsaengs. When I was with them, no one managed to replicate the magical moment I had for the first and last time when I met Sehun. Many hearts were broken because of me, and I was infamously known as “The Devil Player”. The truth is, I never meant to do that. It was just for the cause of finding my replacement ‘Miss Right/Sehun’.

 

 

**\----Author’s POV----**

Ever since the reply from Luhan, Sehun decided to forget the non-existent Luhan in her memories. She vowed to keep this part of her hidden and buried away forever. From then onwards, the past Sehun was no more. She dated many guys, trying to love them but ended up breaking their hearts. EXO could only sigh when she broke another guy’s heart. They could only nag at her to stop doing so much hurt to her and the guy she was dating. But she could just stop. She had to find the right guy for her, making herself ragged and scarred all over.

Several years past, and EXO finally made it to the top. They had just recently released a new album, “Miracles in December”. Inside the mini album, there were 2 bonus tracks Luhan went solo for, covers of Henry’s “My Everything” and “I Would”. Fans knew it as a serenade for them, but EXO knew the real reason why. He was longing for a certain person with a strong desire, but somehow held it back, only releasing it during singing.

 

_하늘만큼 눈이 부셔_

_You dazzle like the sky,_

_레모네이드처럼 상큼한 너의 표정_

_Your face is sweet like lemonade_

_웃을 땐 더 천사 같잖아 Ay-Yeah_

_When you smile, you’re like an angel, ay yeah_

_솔직하게 고백해줘_

_Honestly confess to me,_

_좋아한단 말이야 나 끌린다고_

_I like you, I’m attracted to you_

_너도 나와 같잖아 Yeah- Uh!_

_You feel the same as me, yeah uh_

_하나 하나 내 모든 걸 다 너로 채워가며_

_One by one, I fill myself up with you. I smiled_

_눈부신 네 미소에 웃다 순간 난 깨달았어_

_When I looked at your dazzling smile and I realized_

_네 안에 네 곁에 모든 게 되고 싶던 건_

_I want to be everything in you and next to you_

_네가 내 이미 내 모든 게 돼 버렸기에_

_Because you already became my everything_

_Hey girl you’re my everything_

_I’mma give you everything 난 널 비추고_

_I’mma give you everything, I shine on you_

_Hey girl you’re my everything_

_I’mma give you everything 난 널 꿈꾸죠_

_I’mma give you everything, I dream of you_

_-_

_Nothing has ever broken me like you did_

_No one I ever wanted more than you_

_Nobody else can make a man so weak_

_Make him fall in love so deep baby_

_No one has ever known me like you did_

_There’s just no other girl to see me through_

_And every single memory I know_

_Reminds me that I’m all alone, all alone_

_If I could just get over you I would_

_Don’t wanna love you anymore_

_And missing you is like fighting a war_

_It’s a battle I’m losing_

_And I’d give up girl if I could_

_If I could walk away as easily as you I would_

 

But they never thought that the person he longed for and loved so strongly was Sehun because their memories were previously erased.

On the other hand, Sehun finally found her “Mr Right” when she was hanging out with EXO that fateful day. They were just going out for food when Sehun accidentally knocked into a guy. The guy, being a gentleman, helped her up and smiled at her before walking off. She didn’t get to say sorry but she was amazed by how alike the feeling with him was like when with Luhan. She asked around who that was and found out his identity. He was Nam Woo Hyun, a fellow idol.

It turned out that Woo Hyun was also attracted by her and had feelings for her. It was when one day Sehun braved up to confess that she found out their feelings was mutual. After that, they  started dating. Many of their fans wailed at the sight of their “Nam Shin” publicly showing affection for Sehun, but in the end they accepted as Sehun was pretty enough to stand beside him. Luhan, could only watch and let his heart break into infinite pieces like glass when he heard the news.

During 2015, March 12, when EXO had just released their 6th album, “Love & Me”, Luhan announced his departure from the K-Pop industry. Fans were devastated from Luhan’s leave, and even tried to find his house to protest. In the end, it was a fruitless search. It was like Luhan just packed up his life in two suitcases and vanished from everyone.

 

 

**~5 years later~**

“Hush hush,” Sehun cooed as she rocked Ki Won. The baby just continued crying for a while more before settling down, gurgling cutely. She smiled softly before putting her into a cradle. Settling down, she sighed.Taking care of a baby and family is really~ hard. “Tired, Hunnie?” a voice whispered into her ear. She turned around, half expecting Woo Hyun to be behind, smiling back at her. But there wasn’t anyone. Instead she felt a presence around her and it felt so familiar. “Weird. Who was that?” she muttered. “Me, Hunnie. Remember?” the voice whispered once again. She looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. Realisation dawned on her. “Luhan?” she whispered, half-hoping that it’s really him and half-praying that it’s just her imagination. A familiar honey milk scent overwhelmed her senses. The she felt a soft hand touching her arm. She could feel it but never see the person.

“You know, it’s really hard seeing you when you can’t see me. It’s really torturing to see our marriage with Woo Hyun and the birth of the baby, Ki Won. It hurts, Sehun. My heart hurts a lot.” The voice continued. “Luhan. Is it you? Answer me!” Sehun half-yelled, whipping her head around, trying to find him. “Keeping the real truth about my identity was hard too. But seeing you being happy without me is worse. But at least it’s better than telling you that I came here with a motive.” It continued, not answering her.

Tears started bubbling in her eyes and her voice was strained as she called out Luhan’s name once more. Oblivious to it, the voice kept on speaking. “I’m faerie, not a human. I have magic, being able to control anyone or anything at his own free will. Worse, I’m faerie royalty. Believe me Sehun, it was love at first sight. You’re prettier than every other person I met. The prettiest one I have ever met after my sister, Clarissa. I loved you to bits, but I can’t. I am on a mission to help save my kingdom. But I can’t help it. I couldn’t help feeling attracted to you. I never stopped thinking about you since that day you made my heart flutter. I knew you had feelings for me, but I ignored it. It was hard and torturous, Sehun. I pretended to be dumb and acted like I didn’t know anything till Kyungsoo hinted it to me. Seeing that it failed, I had to go for you to forget me and also to be back as I was summoned repeatedly to be back. Before I went, I erased everyone’s memories. I guess I forgot yours in a hurry to go back.” The voice laughed bitterly. 

“When I went back, I locked myself in my room and refused to come out for 3 days, without eating or sleeping. I became sickly and frail, refusing to open the door even when I was hanging at death’s door. Even if the doctors came, they couldn’t identify my sickness. It was because I was missing you. Your laughter, your pretty smile, your twinkling eyes, the special way you would talk when confused, your adorable pout and your way of interacting with strangers. It was only when one day Clarissa knocked on my door and demanded to be let in that I relented. When she saw me, she was shocked.

My room was in a total mess, with broken pieces of glass; messy bed sheets; the floor littered with paper and a dagger with drying blood on it. I was a total wreck. Messy hair; wearing clothes that were stained with drops of blood; my wrists littered with scars and some with blood drying up; bloodshot eyes; heavy eye bags. You can’t imagine that right?” the voice chuckled lightly. “I can’t imagine that I still can talk to you like that.” 

A loud, urgent ring rang out suddenly. “Oh, that’s my call. Bye Sehun.” A soft hand brushed her cheeks and lips softly touched hers. “Don’t tell anyone okay? I hope I can meet you again, as a human.”

That presence was gone as silently as it came. Sehun collapsed on the sofa, crying silent tears. Was that you? Or did I imagine you again? She stood up, and saw a necklace she had never seen before on Ki Won. The locket on it was engraved with the design of butterflies, flying around. Pressing the button on the locket, it clicked open to reveal another button. She pressed it. It turned out the button when pressed, replaying everything that the voice had just said, with the honey milk scent surrounding her. She felt tears building up but she pushed it down, fighting the urge to cry. She turned to the back and saw some words carved onto it.

_Forever yours, my darling Sehun._

A single tear fell on it and blurred the words.

 

 

******100 years later**

**\---Someone’s POV---**

I was wandering around as usual. Stopping, I found myself in front of a music room. Feeling that something was very familiar about this place, I slowly turned the knob. Sunlight glared back at me when I stepped inside. There was a girl inside, asleep on the chair, her hair covering her face. It was all too familiar. I reached out to wake her up. Upon touching her, I felt something flashing in my head. Memories quickly flashed past in my mind and I remembered my past life. Looking at her, I smiled.

_Sehun._

The girl looked up, shocked. “What did you do to me?” she said, using her hands to cover herself. She was wearing a locket on her neck. “Hey, what’s that?” I asked. “Oh, that. It’s a locket that my parents gave to me. They said this was together with me in the cradle when they found me on their doorstep 10 years ago.” She touched it. “Do you remember me?” I asked softly. She closed her eyes and heaved a big breath out. “It feels so familiar…” she murmured. She then looked at me closely once again before realization dawned on her. “Lu…han?” she choked out.

“Ah. You do remember me after all. I guess you waited for me?” I said, teasing. She said nothing as she ran to me and hugged me tightly. “You took your time finding me. See how you are going to get it later.” She glared at Luhan.

“Well, catch me if you can.” He grinned.


End file.
